


Shady Seeker Shades

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dare i sey...FLOOF, END OF STORY!!!, F/M, IDIOTS. FALLING. FOR. EACH. OTHER., Thats coming up next?!!, This shit is short af, X6 has a NAME FOR FUCKS SAKE!, X6's sunglasses, like no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Nora takes X6's shades, X6 always follows after his idiot.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/X6-88
Series: Random stories of fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Shady Seeker Shades

Nora hurriedly snuck into her room to hide the shades she stol from X6. She managed to snag them when he got caught inbetween Deacon, Mac, and Hancock's drunken stupor as they'd landed on the floor—Deacon casually giving her a thumbs up before it had even happened.

She looks around for places she could store them safely without Deacon coming inside to steal them and try them for himself. Just before she can think of a place, there sharp knocks sound at her bedroom door. Already knowing who it is, she thinks for a moment before smiling, and puts the shades in her face. "Coming!"

"...Ma'am?" X6 stares at Nora as she puts one arm on one side of the door frame and the other on her hip.

"You don't have to say anything, I know I look good," she flips her hair over her shoulder, even though it's oun in its own plait, "Did you need something?" She asks with a smile.

"You have my glasses," he says.

"No I don't. I got these from a courser."

X6's jaw clenches, "Can you please give me back my glasses?"

"I don't know you," she says and straightens, moving back into the room and tries to close the door. Note: _tries._

X6 puts his foot in the doorway, stopping her from closing it all the way and slips inside, pushing her away gently as he closes and locks the door. He couldn't see her eyes behind his shades, but the grin forming in her lips told him she was enjoying this side of him.

"Nora..."

"X6," she mimics in a deep voice, her way of impersonating him.

"Last chance."

"For what? Dessert?" She purses her lips, her gaze behind the shades passing over him, and for once he understood when she said the glasses sometimes made him look badass and cold, and all she was doing was staring back at herself each time she tried to look him in the eyes, "I am kinda hungry."

They stare at each other until he takes a step forward, his movement forcing her a step back and then another until her back is touching the wall and there's only a foot of space between them. Nora still has the grin on her lips as X6 grabs her by the waist and closes the space between them, gently lifting the shades from her face and putting them in his pocket.

"You're annoying."

"Then why... " she grabs him by the lapels of his courser uniform, tugging him down so that her forehead was against his and her eyes were staring into his grey ones, "are you still here?"

"You want me to leave?"

"Do you?"

"If I tried I wouldn't get far," his grip tightens on her hip.

"How's that?"

"It seems I'm attracted to one idiot only and that said idiot would kill me if I ever left her."

Nora pulls back her forehead, "Okay one: I'm flattered you'd think I'd kill you if you ever left. I just might. Two: Why would you think I would kill you? And three:..." She frowns and notices the playful glint in his eyes. She might just kill him for that, but then she'd loose her personal heater, "Shut up and kiss me."

His lips land on hers, gentle at first until she bites and nibbles at his lip. His hands go under her thighs, picking her up as he doesn't give her enough time to breathe before he's kissing her senseless. It's one of the things he was proud to do ever since they'd started... this. Her arms to around his neck as she lets out a breathless moan, legs tightening around his waist as he breaks away and attacks her jaw, peppering kisses and bites along the bone and traces down to her neck.

"Hey Xander?"

He pulls back looking at her with a hint of satisfaction at her current state. Her face was flushed, hair sticking out of place, and lips swollen  
"I want a pair of sneaky shades," she says.

"What?"

"Like yours. It's not fair you get to play bad cop in cool shades like so."

"You can play bad cop without shades," he says with a furrow in his brow.

"Well when are you gonna play good cop, huh?"

Xander rolls his eyes and kisses her forehead, "Never."

"Hey Xander?" She questions, looking up at him with her big, brown doe eyes that made his chest tighten.

"What?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Haven't you told me enough?" He asks blandly.

"Naw, I just like seeing you annoyed," she leans forward and whispers in his ear, leaning back to look in his face and kiss his cheek just before she hops out of his grip.

_I love you._ The three words that made him fall for Nora even harder. He rubs his chest, scowling at the _'You got this!'_ poster on the wall and shakes his head, "We're both idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> This be shawt I KNOWETH. But meh. Least I'm getting better each day.This has been riding my mind for a while now...  
I honestly don't know how I classify X6 as a idiot for falling for my idiot SS. 😅😂


End file.
